inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Butcher
}} | family = Megan Butcher Mike Butcher Austin Butcher AJ Butcher | twitter = @ItsAndrewButch | instagram = @ItsAndrewButcher | facebook = ItsAndrewButcher | snapchat = andybutcher_22 | website = https://www.itsandrewbutcher.com/}} Andrew Butcher (born October 8, 2000) is an American singer-songwriter from Centergrove Greenwood, Indiana. He auditioned for Boy Band with One Direction's "Story of My Life" and earned his way to Top 12 before becoming eliminated. Early Life Andrew Butcher was born on October 8, 2000 to Megan and Mike Butcher. He has two brothers: Austin Butcher (born January 6, 1998) and AJ Butcher (born May 31, 2001). His passion for music began when his father dared him to take part in the school's talent show. He was part of the popular local group South Six Five, which performed everywhere from WAMMfest to Children’s Miracle Network Dance Marathons throughout the Midwest to the Indiana State Fair.Trares, Ryan. "The right stuff: Two locals compete in ABC’s ‘Boy Band’. July 4, 2017. Career 2017-present: Boy Band and EP Prior to the 2017 show Boy Band, Andrew worked as a busboy at a restaurant part time. He made it to the top twelve before becoming eliminated, and signed with his manager after the show finale aired.Klonowski, Laura. "EXCLUSIVE: Interview With Andrew Butcher". celebmix. 2018. He then went on to collaborate with some of Nashville’s top songwriters and producers, including the Emmy award winning Trey Bruce as well as hit songwriters Philip Douglas, David Banning, Josiah Prince, Chris Cron (member of hit Warner Bros. rock band Mêlée and many others. His new music has also been featured in the online music video platform VEVO and he has even been interviewed in Ryan Seacrest Studios. Andrew released his debut single “You Were There”, co-written by hit songwriter Greg Barnhill in November 2017. Later on April 27, 2018, he released his EP Everything & More. Music Style and Influences Andrew's musical influences artists include John Mayer, The Zac Brown Band, Ed Sheeran and Journey's Steve Perry. He described his music and sound as " a new version of Thomas Rhett, Dan and Shay, and even Hunter Hayes". Filmography Television Discography Extended Play Singles Personal Life Relationships Andrew dated Matlyn Baker from 2017-2018. Trivia ★ His height is 5'9. ★ He has a great love for the outdoors, farming, and fishing.Boy Band Cast: Andrew Butcher ★ His favorite holiday beverage is hot chocolate."#AskAndrew | Part 3 | Andrew Butcher Answers Your Questions!" YouTube. December 19, 2017. ★ He hates heights. ★ Andrew hasn't performed much aside from with family and at church since he moved back home. ★ His favorite ice cream flavor is 'Blue Moon'."#AskAndrew | Part 1 | Andrew Butcher Answers Your Questions!" YouTube. November 16, 2017. ★ His first friend on Boy Band was either Sergio or Chance."#AskAndrew | Part 2 | Andrew Butcher Answers Your Questions!" YouTube. December 5, 2017. ★ From his EP Everything & More, he co-wrote 4 of the 6 tracks. References Category:People Category:Boy Band contestants Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters